Ben 10: Hero Matrix
'Ben 10: Hero Matrix '''is a new series created by BenjaminDJ. It inrtroduces ten new aliens along with ten of the originals and ten from Omniverse. Plot The plot of ''Ben 10: Hero Matrix ''is completely different from the previous official shows. It is based in a brand new timeline where Ben Tennyson is 11 years old and is accompanied by Gwen, Max, Tetrax, and Blukic and Driba. Vilgax has escaped from the Null Void and has gathered the DNA of every predatory species in the universe, ready to hunt down Ben. However, Ben and his new Omnitrix can not only transform into ten new aliens, but also merge their DNA and create alien fusions with enhanced powers. Vilgax has created a master weapon to destroy the universe, but needs alien DNA to power it, and is in search for the pieces to the key to the Cosmic Gates, the land where a master source of energy is found. Ben must stop him reaching it. Main Characters Protagonists *'Ben Tennyson: 'Eleven year old Ben has a new Omnitrix with even more powers. *'Gwen Tennyson: 'Ben's cousin, who is still mastering her mana abilities. *'Max Tennyson: 'The retired Plumber is back in action in the hunt to stop Vilgax from destroying the universe. *'Tetrax Shard: 'The Petrosapien soldier is aiding Ben to find the pieces of the key Vilgax is hunting. *'Blukic and Driba: 'The two Galvan scientists are still as conflictive and fixing the Omnitrix's problems. Antagonists *'Vilgax: 'The conquerer-of-worlds has escaped the Null Void and is planning to destroy Ben, along with the universe. *'Za'skayr: 'The freaky Ectonurite has joined forces with Vilgax to destroy Ben. *'Kevin Levin: 'Still a merge of all of Ben's original aliens, Kevin is out to destroy Ben and his family after leaving him in the Null Void. *'Virus: 'An evil Galvanic Mechamorph created by Vilgax, who desires nothing more than destroying Ben after trapping him in the Null Void. *'Driscoll: 'After destroying Enoch, Driscoll is now the leader of the Forever Knights and has joined forces with Vilgax to hunt down Ben. *'Red Knight: 'Driscoll's second-in-command is also out to get Ben, under the command of Driscoll. *'Dr Animo: 'The mad scientist has escaped prison and has joined Vilgax in the hunt for Ben, using his mutant animals to help. Aliens Recurring Aliens *Wildmutt Wildmutt-HM.jpeg|Wildmutt from Hero Matrix Four Arms.jpeg|Four Arms from Hero Matrix Diamondhead-HM.jpeg|Diamondhead from Hero Matrix Heatblast-HM.jpeg|Heatblast from Hero Matrix *Four Arms *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ditto *Blitzwolfer *Cannonbolt *Heatblast *Astrodactyl *Walkatrout (''improved) *Shocksquatch *Moledrill (improved: previously Molestache) *Feedback *Bullfrag *Bloxx *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Kickin' Hawk New Aliens *K9 *Timeshock *Molecular *Quicksilver *Shapeshifter *Hyper Dash *Arctico *Blastportal *Elementor Episodes For the full list of episodes, click here! Trivia The show is completely CGI, exactly like Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. Ben, Gwen, and Max are the same from the movie. Most of the aliens resemble the forms they have from Ben 10,000. Vilgax also resembles his version from ''Ben 10,000 ''yet has traits from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Azmuth did NOT add the fusion ability to the Omnitrix, Blukic and Driba did. However, Azmuth warned them not to, as it could seriously affect Ben's transformation and safety when merging aliens. This series has a sequel called Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse. Category:Ben 10 Hero Matrix Category:Series